fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Infinite Adventures: The Rising of Champions Of Light, The Fall Of Darkness
Digimon Infinite Adventures: The Rising of Champions Of Light, The Fall Of Darkness '''is a crossover story of Digimon Adventure, Sonic The Hedgehog & Jackie Chan Adventures. The Digi-Destined helps Jackie Chan in all of his adventures Plot The DigiDestined & The Sonic Heroes joins forces with Jakcie Chan in protecting the human world and The Digital Universe from evil beings. Digi-Destined High Generals Of King Drasil / Holy Crest Digi-Destined #Tai Kamiya & Agumon' ##Greymon'' ##''MetalGreymon'' ##''WarGreymon'' ##''VictoryGreymon'' ##''Omnimon'' ##''DeltaOmnimon'' #''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' ##''Garurumon'' ##''WereGarurumon'' ##''MetalGarurumon'' ##''ZeedGarurumon'' ##''Omnimon'' ##''DeltaOmnimon'' #''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' ##''Birdramon'' ##''Garudamon'' ##''Phoenixmon'' ##''SigmaPhoenixmon'' #''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' ##''Kabuterimon'' ##''MegaKabuterimon'' ##''HerculesKabuterimon'' ##''TyrantKabuterimon'' #''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' ##''Togemon'' ##''Lillymon'' ##''Rosemon'' ##''Rosemon Burst Mode'' ##''LotousRosemon'' ##''Elysiumon'' ##''MeridianElysiumon'' #''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' ##''Ikkakumon'' ##''Zudomon'' ##''Vikemon'' ##''SubmarineVikemon'' #''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' ##''Angemon'' ##''MagnaAngemon'' ##''Seraphimon'' ##''Zunimon'' ##''Pegasusmon'' ##''MagnaSeraphimon'' #''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' ##''Angewomon'' ##''Magnadramon / Ophanimon'' ##''Nibimon'' ##''Nerfertimon'' ##''DivintyMagnadramon / CelstialOphanimon'' #''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' ##''Coredramon'' ##''Wingdramon'' ##''Examon'' ##''MeridianExamon'' #''Rei Saiba & Dobermon'' ##''Cerberumon / Cerberumon Jinrou Mode'' ##''Anubismon / Plutomon'' ##''SupermeAnubismon / DarknessPlutomon'' #''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' ##''IceLeomon'' ##''SaberLeomon '' ##''BanchoLeomon'' ##''BanchoLeomon Burst Mode'' ##''Chaosmon'' ##''InfinityChaosmon'' #''Dawn Kasasumori & Coronamon & Lunamon'' ##''Firamon & Lekismon'' ##''Flaremon & Crescemon'' ##''Apollomon & Dianamon'' ##''Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode'' ##''BlazingApollomon & CosmicDianamon'' ##''Olympianmon'' ##''ZetaOlympianmon'' #''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' ##''Grizzlymon'' ##''GrapLeomon'' ##''Dinotigermon / Marsmon'' ##''SabageDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon'' ##''AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' #''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' ##''Turuiemon'' ##''Antylamon'' ##''Cherubimon'' ##''SaintCherubimon'' #''Justin Kasasumori & Veemon'' ##''Veedramon'' ##''AeroVeedramon'' ##''UlforceVeedramon'' ##''UlforceVeedramon X'' ##''ImperialUlforceVeedramon'' #''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' ##''Gogamon'' ##''MachGaogamon'' ##''MirageGaogamon'' ##''CieloGarurumon'' ##''MirageGaogamon Burst Mode'' ##''HaloGaogamon'' #''Yuni Shikaminami & Commandramon'' ##''Sealsdramon'' ##''Tankdramon'' ##''Darkdramon'' ##''MidnightDarkdramon'' ##''Chaosmon'' ##''InfinityChaosmon'' #''Michael Kasasumori & Ryudamon'' ##''Ginryumon'' ##''Hisyarumon'' ##''Owryumon'' ##''ShougunOwryumon'' ##''Alphamon Ouryuken'' #''Ayaka Tsukyomi & Guilmon'' ##''Growlmon'' ##''WarGrowlmon'' ##''Megidramon / Gallantmon'' ##''Gallantmon X'' ##''MedievalGallantmon'' ##''Gallantmon Crimson Mode'' #''Brandi Hasaegawa & Dorumon'' ##''Dorugamon'' ##''DoruGreymon'' ##''Alphamon'' ##''GammaAlphamon'' ##''Alphamon Ouryuken'' #''Cody Masaki & Tylomon'' ##''Whamon'' ##''Neptunemon'' ##''EmperorNeptunemon'' #''Kimiko Tsukyomi & Renamon'' ##''Kyubimon'' ##''Taomon'' ##''Sakuyamon'' ##''Kuzuhamon'' #''Adam Kamikaze & Goblimon'' ##''Ogremon'' ##''KingEtemon'' ##''MagisterEtemon'' #''Carol Kurusaki & BlackGatomon'' ##''LadyDevimon'' ##''Minervamon / Mervamon'' ##''PaladinMinervamon / QueeenMervamon'' #''Yagami Suzakubachi & Kudamon'' ##''Reppamon'' ##''Chirinmon'' ##''Kentarousmon'' ##''ValiantKentarousmon'' #''Felix Zuchisu & Kaiyomon'' ##''Terrordactmon'' ##''Ancylbactylmon'' ##''Fantasiomon'' ##''BlitzFantasiomon'' ##''Elysiumon'' ##''MeridianElysiumon'' #''Alison Makinami & Lightmon & Darkmon'' ##''Luminadramon & Shadowdramon'' ##''HolyLiminadramon & DemonicShadowdramon'' ##''BlitzLuminadramon & PhantomShadowdramon'' ##''ShinningLuminadramon / NightmareShadowdramon'' ##''Twilightdramon'' ##''ImperialTwilightdramon'' #''Ren Shikanami & Hagurumon'' ##''Guardromon'' ##''Andromon'' ##''HiAndromon / Craniamon'' ##''MutantHiAndromon / MetalCraniamon'' #''Daniel Kamikaze & Betamon'' ##''Seadramon'' ##''MegaSeadramon'' ##''MetalSeadramon'' ##''Armordramon'' ##''GigaSeadramon / KnightSeadramon'' #''Jasmine Makinami & Mikemon'' ##''Beastmon'' ##''Laylamon'' ##''Laylamon Holy Faith Mode'' ##''DivinityLayamon'' Human Allies Section 13 & The J-Team *''Jackie Chan'' *''Uncle Chan'' *''Tohru'' *''Captain Black'' *''El Toro'' *''Paco'' Zodiac Masters *''Jade Chan'' *''Karin Chan'' *''Viper'' *''Melanie Chan'' *''Gwen Chan'' *''Ashley Scarlet'' Sonic Heroes Sonic The Hedgehog Miles " Tails" Prowler Knuckles The Echidna Amy Rose Cream The Rabbit Cheese The Chao Big The Cat Shadow The Hedgehog Rouge The Bat E-123 Omega Vector The Crocodile Charmy Bee Espio The Chameleon Silver The Hedgehog Blaze The Cat Marine The Raccoon Jet The Hawk Wave The Swallow Storm The Albatross Raiku The Shark Zero The Phoenix Kourmi The Panda Kira The Dragon Sally Acorn Melanie The Mink Digital Allies King Of The Digital World *King Drasil God Of The Digital Universe *Arceumon Digimon Sovereigns *Azulongmon *Zhuqiaomon *Baihumon *Ebonwumon *Fanglongmon Television Series Seasons Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Trivia *Jade, Viper, Ashley, Gwendolyn & Karin are 5 of the 12 masters of The Chinese Zodiac *Jade is The Master of The Dog, Master Of Immortality *Karin is The Master Of The Dragon, The Master Of Combustion. *Jade, Karin, & the other female masters are the soul protectors of Humanity. They defeated The Shadow King: Zai Kahn and were reborn into the present. *Viper is The Master of The Snake, The Master Of Invisibility. *Rei Saiba bears The Crest Of Destiny in the series. *22 additional Digi-Destined join The Original 8 in the Digital War against The Kaiju army in The Digital Civil War. *The second 5 seasons focus on The Digi-Destined's past experiences in The Digital Civil War of The Digi-Destined Civil War in which the Digi-Destined participated in *Gwen Chan is Uncle's daughter & Jackie's cousin, she is the master of The Tiger, Master Of Balance. *Jade is 17 yeas old throughout the series. She is voiced by Lucy Liu. *Karin is 21 years older than Jade. She is voiced by Linda Ballantyne. *Tarakudo would try to corrupt Jade and turn her back in the Queen Of The ShadowKahn in the fouth season. *The Digi-destine were given the power to allow their Digimon to digivole to Mega, Super Ultimate, Master, & Superior Level Digimon. *Karin is Jade's older sister, she is also Jackie & Uncle's niece. She is well behaved & more responsible than her younger sister. *Melanie is Jackie's older sister, Karin & Jade's aunt, Uncle's Grandniece, and she is The Master Of The Pig, Master Of Heat Vision. *Laylamon joins the Digi-Destined and turns against her fellow Demon Lords and The Kaiju Army throughout the Digital Civil War when she was partnered with Jasmine Makinami, The Child Of Beauty. *The Original Digi-Destined serves as generals and advisors to King Drasil, The King Of The Digital World, & servants / followers of Arceumon, God Of The Digital Universe there are a total of 30 members. Category:Digimon Adventure 01 Fan Fictions Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Anime Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Anime Series Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions